


Visit from Aunt Flo

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A naive Ron doesn't understand what's going on with Ginny.





	Visit from Aunt Flo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

            After finishing her lunch, Hermione got a clean plate and filled it with food.  Ron and Harry watched in amusement. 

            “Still hungry?” Ron asked teasingly.

            Hermione shook her head.

            “It’s for Ginny,” she explained, covering the plate with a napkin. “She’s a bit under the weather.”

            “That’s right, she wasn’t at breakfast,” Ron remembered.  “What’s wrong with her?  Maybe she should see the nurse.”

            “That isn’t necessary,” Hermione insisted.  “I need to take this to her before we go to Hogsmeade.”

            Ron stared after her with a worried expression.

            “I’m sure it’s nothing serious,” Harry said reassuringly.

            “Ginny wouldn’t miss a Hogsmeade visit unless she was really sick,” Ron muttered. 

            He caught up to Hermione in the corridor.

            “Wait,” he called.  “I’d better check on her.”

            “You can’t go into the girls’ dormitory,” Hermione reminded him.  “Trust me, Ginny’s perfectly fine.”

            “A minute ago you said she was under the weather.  Now you say she’s fine.  Which is it?” Ron demanded.

            “Why the sudden interest in Ginny’s health?  You’ve hardly spoken to her since school opened,” Hermione said impatiently.

            “Because if she’s sick enough to miss the Hogsmeade visit, she should see Madam Pomfrey.  If she doesn’t, and gets worse, who do you think Mum will blame?  Me, that's who.”

            “If you must know, she has a little visitor,” Hermione whispered, her cheeks pinking.  

            “A little visitor?  You mean like a midget?”

            “A visit from Aunt Flo!  _Now_ do you understand?” Hermione shrieked.

            “But we don’t have an Aunt Flo,” Ron pointed out, more bewildered than ever.

            The sound of giggles reached their ears.  Pansy Parkinson and her gang of girls were just behind them.   

            “You are so _thick,_ Ronald!”

            With that, Hermione hurried away just as Fred and George came up.

            “Do we have an Aunt Flo that I’ve never heard of?” Ron asked. 

            The twins exploded into laughter.

            _“We_ don’t have one, but Ginny does,” Fred grinned.

            “She comes to call every month,” George added.

            “Oh Merlin, he still doesn’t get it,” Fred said, shaking his head.  “Care to explain, Forge?”

            “I wouldn’t touch that one with a ten-foot pole, Gred.  Ickle will have to figure it out on his own.”

            “How can I figure out an aunt who doesn’t exist?” Ron yelled after them. 

            “Mr. Weasley!  Please refrain from shouting in the corridor.”

            “I’m sorry, Professor McGonagall,” Ron apologized.  “It’s just that my sister isn’t feeling well.  I think she’s having hallucinations.”

            “What do you mean?” Professor McGonagall asked sharply.

            “She thinks she was visited by Aunt Flo who’s a midget.  She’s got Hermione and the twins  believing it.”  

            “Mr. Weasley, I have no idea what you’re talking about.  I’m not sure I want to know.  A _midget?”_   

            “Hermione said Ginny had a little visitor,” Ron explained.  “Then she said it was Aunt Flo.  But we don’t have an Aunt Flo.”

            Comprehension crept across Professor McGonagall’s face.

            “Mr. Weasley, your sister is having a menstrual period,” she said.  “Do you know what that is?”

            Ron wished the floor would open up and swallow him.  He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  He managed a brief nod.

            “Good.  There are many slang words, but it’s best to use the correct terminology.  Sometimes girls have cramps or feel ill for a while, but it passes.  I’m sure your sister will feel better soon.”

            “Ihavetogonow,” Ron babbled, taking off as though Voldemort were chasing him. 

            The Hogsmeade visit wasn’t much fun.  Hermione avoided him, and the twins followed him about, grinning like Cheshire cats.  Pansy Parkinson dissolved into hysterical laughter when she spotted him in Honeydukes.  Ron fled when he heard Malfoy ask her what was so funny.  

            He wouldn’t live this down for a long time, if ever.  


End file.
